


Sometimes Bad Situations Turn Into Amazing Things

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [11]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Violence, f-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Alex is being bullied and an unlikely friend comes out of it.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall
Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sometimes Bad Situations Turn Into Amazing Things

Zach looks at the new kid. He believes the boy’s name is Alex, or something similar. They were both in Mrs. Bradley’s class, and Zach could not help, but notice how interesting the new kid was. Everything from his bleached blond hair to his septum piercing to his chunky combat boots, he just looks so cool. He decided he was going to leave him  an anonymous note in his compliment bag.

_ Your style is great. Don’t let anyone stop you. _

He plans to wait until Alex leaves, but when Alex leaves before even checking his compliment, he realizes he might have to change his plan. He walks over to Alex’s compliment bag, anyways. He looks in there, and sees some of the worst messages ever.

_ Kill Yourself, f*g loser! _

_ You don’t deserve to live. _

_ Go back to whatever f* _ _ ggot _ _ town you came from _

Zach saw more, but couldn’t read them. He felt sick. This was terrible for Alex to go through, even though he seemed to be ignoring it. He grabs the other messages and puts them in his bag.  He's going to talk to Alex about them. Luckily, lunch was the next thing they  had . Zach walks into the cafeteria and sees Alex sitting by himself. Both Hannah and Jess hadn’t been at school today so it made sense. Zach walks over to the other boy and sits in front of him.

“Hi,” Zach says, kind of shyly.

“Hi,” Alex says.

“Umm...I just wanted to say I like your style, and I also wanted to ask if you were okay,” Zach says.

“Thank you, and why wouldn’t I be okay?” Alex asks, worriedly. Zach pulls out the notes.

“Why’d you go through my compliment bag?” Alex asks.

“I was going to leave you one, but then I saw all those. That’s absolutely disgusting that people are leaving those in your bag. You need to report it, at least to Mrs. Bradley,” Zach tells the boy.

“I don’t know. Reporting bullies never goes well for me. That’s kind of why I’m here,” Alex says, looking down.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got your back if you want to tell her,” Zach says. Alex looks up at him through his eyelashes. 

“I’ll tell her, just give me time. Don’t tell anyone about this,” Alex  says, “Also can I have those notes?” Zach nods and gives the slips of paper to Alex.

Later that night, Alex lays in his room.

“Alex, can you come downstairs for a second?” He hears his mom call. He gets up and quickly goes downstairs. He sees his mom holding a slip of paper. The notes.

“Yeah mama,” Alex says.

“Why is there a note here that says, ‘Kill yourself and go to Hell.’?” Carolyn asks, “Sweetie, are you getting bullied again?”

Alex nodded.

“One of the teachers at school has this thing she thought would be nice. They’re called compliment bags, but since I moved there, all I’ve gotten were things like that,” Alex says. He didn’t want to worry his mom, but at the same time, he knew she would find out no matter what he said.

“Aww...baby. Why didn’t you tell us?”  Carolyn says .  Alex sits at the bar and watches as she cooks.

“I didn’t want to worry you guys. We moved to get away from all of this,” Alex says.

“I know, but  your safety is more important to us,” Carolyn tells her son, before kissing his head.

The next day, Alex goes to talk to Mrs. Bradley about all the bad notes he’d been getting.

“What do some of them say?” Mrs. Bradley asks. Alex hands her a few of the notes and tears start to pool in her eyes.

“Alex, this is serious. You need to tell Principal Boleyn. I can try to tell my classes to only put nice things in the bags, but this needs to be addressed,” Mrs. Bradley tells Alex.

“What’s Principal Boleyn going to do? The bullying at this school is so blatant and out in the open and he does absolutely nothing,” Alex says. Mrs. Bradley sighs. She knew Alex was right.

Alex went through the rest of the day as normal until a group of baseball players surrounded him at lunch.

“You snitched on us, and now we’re going to make you pay,” One of the boys says. 

They beat up Alex to the point that Alex’s face was covered in cuts and bruises, his leg hurt and he had trouble walking. Alex just lays there until eventually someone comes. The person sounds freaked out, but Alex is slipping in and out of  consciousness and can’t tell who it is. Whoever it is, though, is frantically talking and that’s the last thing Alex hears before everything goes dark.

He wakes to  a bright light shining into his eyes. He is in the hospital. Alex looks around the room and sees his mom and dad sitting anxiously.

“Mama, dad,” Alex says. Alex’s parents walk over and hug him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. A boy named Zach called and we  were so worried,” Carolyn says. 

“What happened?” Bill asks his son.

“These boys beat me up outside of the  school at lunch,” Alex says.

“Did you know any of  them?" Alex shakes his head.

“Well, we’ll see if anyone saw anything. We can’t let this keep happening,” Bill says. 

Alex ended up staying in the hospital for several days before Zach came to visit.

“Hey,” Zach says, sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Hi,” Alex says.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you like I said I’d be. It’s my fault you’re here-” Zach starts.

“No, no feeling sorry for yourself. Only I get to that right now,” Alex laughs and Zach joins in.

“You’re really funny,” Zach says. 

“Thanks.”

They sit there talking for hours. Talking about life, their families and everything in between. They become friends.

Sometimes, bad situations turn into amazing things.


End file.
